Desolate
by rukiauchiha-54
Summary: "ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled out, suddenly she regretted it because she caught the guy with the big sword looking in her direction. Shit! She ducked back down, Oh crap, Did he see her? Looking franctially around Rukia began wondering where to go, so she wouldn't be caught.
1. Chapter 1

Ch.1-

"Didn't you hear? Those Merceneries destroyed 9 villages on the North side and 4 on the east." A man said, While keeping a lookout because his duty was to single the bell if he was to spot the Band of Seven, Because rumors of the Band of seven heading West was known throughout the whole village, but everyone was already getting prepared, because in two-four more days they'll be here so there was no need to worry.

"Yes, They killed every villager without remorse, ruthless Bastards..." The other man replied, He was a surviver of one of the north villages, but His family and friends were killed in front of his eyes; Which made him dispise The Band of Seven to the very depts of his now black heart-Every single one of them.

"I'm going to go on my Break now" The First man stated leaving his position for the day, The second man followed suit, "I'm coming too, wait up." As he left he failed to noticed a shadow in the far east.

Standing under the sun Rukia waited for her two friends, Noticing The both of them tumbling down until they both crashed into the dirt ground. The both of them grabbing, and punching a each other.

"Baka Strawberry you need to watch where you step you could've killed both of us."

"Actually if your head wasn't too big then we wouldn't have this problem, Pineapple~"

"Nani!"

Hearing the two Some of the villagers stopped their daily lives observing the bickering duo, they were known thoughout the whole village as that because every time they're together they'll somehow get into a argument for no apparent reason, which will last kami know's how long.

'Baka Ichigo, Baka Renji' Sighing Rukia walked to their figures punching them both in the head causing them to both stop and rub their bruised heads, "What was that for Rukia?" they both questioned in unsion.

"Do I need an answer?"

Thinking for a minute they both shook their heads.

"So Rukia, How was your day?" Renji asked dusting off dirt from his hakama, and fixing his hair.

"Good, Thanks." Looking at Renji and Ichigo, "So was there any sight of the Merceneries?" Rukia questioned.

"No, but It'll take a couple of days for them to come over here since they were last seen on the eastern side." Renji said.

"Oh! I forgot-" She dugged into her sleeve pocket revealing a letter. "I was told by Izuru-Taichiou to give this to you, he said you we're to read it tonight and follow the directions it has, Plus no one is to know about this. NO ONE..." She explained stressing the last words knowing them. She then handed it both to Renji and Ichigo.

"Do we read it now?"Ichigo questioned looking at the letter.

"No! Baka she said tonight" Renji Re-explained.

"Ok-Ok, I got it. Sheesh..."

"So do you guys understand?" Seeing their head shake yes she took that as an answer, "Well I got to get going."

"Wait, where are you going?" Ichigo asked knowing the three of them go and hangout have dinner after their duty was finished everyday.

"Sorry, But I promised Nemu I would help her today." Rukia said, leaving. "Okay, bye..."They both waved at the disappearing Rukia. When she was gone Ichigo turned to Renji, "So~You want to go and eat now?".

"Sure, but we're going to this new resturant that opened yesterday and people say it's amazing." Renji stated putting the letter in his pocket.

As Renji and Ichigo left to go eat, Rukia was helping Nemu move items, Anti-poisons, Medicines, and weapons onto a trailer to take to the Village hidden hideout.

"Arigatou, Rukia-san for helping me with this." Nemu thanked Rukia because it was easier with an extra hand, plus they can finish quicker before they come.

"No problem, So where is all this stuff going?"Rukia asked putting a box full of herbs on the trailer.

"To the village's hidden hideout." Nemu responed picking up another box.

"Where's that?"

"I'm not authorized to tell you that information."Nemu stated putting the box on the trailer.

"I'm sorry for asking."Rukia apoligized, 'With all this we might be able to finish by night.' She Thought looking out the window, 'It's already sunset.'

On the far east side of the village close to the river was a group of six men sitting down some relaxing, while the other fixing and sharping their weapons.

"How long is Bankotsu going to take, I'm soo bored~" A womanly voice whined, While playing with a leaf stem in his mouth.

"Jakotsu-" The said person turned looking at his brother Renkotsu, "Hmm, What is it Renkotsu?"

"Did Bankotsu tell you what we are going to do?" Renkotsu looked at jakotsu who began remembering if Bankotsu told what they we're doing.

"Not that I know of..." Jakotsu replied lying in the grass chewing on the stem.

"I'm Back."

Everyone perked up to the voice looking at the figure of their leader. "Bankotsu your finally back~" Jakotsu cheered run up to him, "So did you find anything?"

"Yes." Bankotsu said, sitting down on a boulder. "Listen everyone!" Bankotsu spoked up seeing everyone listening he resumed, "Up west there is a village where there is no defense which will make it easy for us to enter, So I want everyone to get ready because we're going to have some fun,"

Leaving you there, because i'm tired and need sleep. Please Review is you want me to write more, and or if you like it...=) Ja na~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! The second Chapter...I'm into Bankotsu and Rukia Now so thats why I Made this story, BanRuki Forever...XD...

Ch.2-  
>============================= "Whew...I'm Full!"Renji announced patting his filled up stomach, he was surprised with how much food they'd serve you on one platter.<p>

"Me too, we should come here more often from now on, after a long day of work."Ichigo said steaching out his muscles while yawning.

Coming up to their table their hostess bowed speaking in a soft tone, "Excuse me, But are you two finish?" she asked noticing their empty cups and plates.

"Yes." They both replied watching as the hostess picked up the dishes, "Can we please have to bill?" Renji asked.

"Hai, Right away..." she said bowing then left. When she was gone Renji took out the letter, "Oi Ichigo."

"What is -Hey we're not suppose to open it now remember 'Night-Time'..." Ichigo whispered not wanting to catch peoples attention. "Baka, I wasn't going to open it." Renji said, lying the letter on the table, "I'm just wondering, why would Izuru tell Rukia to tell us not to open it until night." Renji said in deep thought.

"Maybe it must be something really se-

A loud crash rumbled through the resturant as plates, and cup were broken and some people fell, This caught Renji and Ichigo attention, "What was that?" Ichigo asked looking around the resturant to see if everyone was okay, But another attack hit the resturant as fire began erupting from above cracking the roof. Some People began screaming and scampering out of the resturant only the be killed by a blast of fire, seeing this people began freaking out.

"What the hell is going on?" Ichigo questioned, as him and Renji dodged the fire infested roof, surviving with a few burns and scrathes, soon people were listening and watching to running villagers and what they heard shocked everyone.

"IT'S THE BAND OF SEVEN!AHH!RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Soon everyone began freaking out, Did they miscalulated? What's going to happen to them? Are they going to survive?, but on the other hand Ichigo's eyes began widening 'They finally came.' He chuckled, The day has come for him to get his revenge, and he was ready the avenge his family and friends who were killed by these monsters...

As Nemu and Rukia were putting away some of the last boxes they felt a shake throught the building, "What was that?" Rukia wondered.

"Do not let it bother you, we must finish." Nemu stated.

"H-hai." Rukia complied, she was kinda worry though becuase she had a bad feeling that something was going to happen today.

Finishing putting the rest of the boxes away, Rukia thought opening the window because it was getting kinda stuffy which was unusal, But as she began getting closer to the window was getting hotter and hotter, until she remove the curtain which shocked her inner being. What was going on?

"Watch out!"

Nemu grabbed Rukia bringing her to the ground while dodging a blast of fire, which destroyed half of the building. Looking at the demolished area with widening eyes rukia then look at nemu, who had a painful expression on her face. "What's the-

The smell of burned flesh caught Rukia's senses, Did Nemu almost sacrifice her life just to save me?

"Are you okay?" Nemu asked while lightly gasping, " Yes, But we need to wrap you up right away..." Rukia said getting up from her position.

"I-I'm okay I can Substain..."Nemu said sitting up, "But can you help me to the trailer so i can take the stuff right away to the hideout..." She explained clutching her shoulder.

"Got it, but how should i pick you up without hurting you?" Rukia was worried because she didn't want to cause more pain to her.

"It doesn't matter I'm used to the pain now..."

Picking up Nemu, she heard a yelp coming from her mouth, but she continuted until nemu and she arrived at the trailer, setting her down on the driver's seat, when she was done Rukia began walking towards the door.

"Are you going to be okay staying here?"Nemu asked.

"Ya, after all this village is like a home to me and the villagers are like my family, and I want to protect them both." Rukia announced.

"I see," Nemu spoked, "I hope you'll stay safe." She finished as she began leaving, until she was gone.

Hiding behind some broken furinture Rukia peeked out observing the dead bodies of women, men, childern, and animals. This is horrible! She thought, as she slowly looked over some running villagers, Where is Ichigo and Renji? I hope they're safe...But then her eyes was caught on a orange headed. Ichigo? What is he doing walking towards them? Rukia frantically thought seeing her friend walking up to 2 men. One was a man with womanly traits while the other one looked like he can be around their age with a big sword, so the rumors were true after all.

She wanted to do something but the fire was in the way, Damn. Ichigo don't do anything stupid, but as Rukia was praying ichigo lunged forward with a katana attacking the guy with the big sword who blocked it with ease throwing ichigo back, then she noticed the guy with the big sword switched with the womanly-man who attacked ichigo, his blood splattering everywhere. Popping up from her hideout Rukia was horrified, her friend was killed.

"ICHIGO!" Rukia yelled out, suddenly she regretted it because she caught the guy with the big sword looking in her direction. Shit! She ducked back down, Oh crap, Did he see her? Looking franctially around Rukia began wondering where to go, so she wouldn't be caught.

"Hey Bankotsu, Where are you going?" Jakotsu asked.

"I'm going to check over there for a sec." He replied, He knew he heard a woman's voice just around that place a minute ago and he wants to make sure that she's still there.

Hearing the foot steps coming closer and closer, she moved to the far corner of the half destroyed building hoping that he wouldn't come anycloser or she'll be doomed, But they already killed Renji, Ichigo (Which she watch with her two eyes), and family (Whom are all lying dead around the whole village.)

'I guess it's best to accept death than hiding from it...' Rukia thought to her self, As began waiting for her killer but she didn't hear no more sound of whoever was coming, What's going on?

Than she started feeling scraps of metal and crumbs of dirt falling all around her, She needs to get out of her fast before the building collaspes on her. Crawling slowliy yet fast to the back exit Rukia was half way their, but she didn't notice a loose wood log falling directly down, until she blacked out from the harsh impact that it cause.

The chaotic night was over, as the sun began rising. There was still some fire left on some buildings, yet there was smoke left of extinguished fire, And the Band of Seven were celebrating a winning victory, and yet everyone was celebrating in a different way. Ginkotsu when into the village's only black smiting building finding new wepons to enhance and stock up on wepons. Renkotsu was looking around to see if anything was to his interest. Mukotsu was sorting his poison, plus making new ones. Suikotsu was sharping his claws. Kyokotsu was sleeping...And Bankotsu and Jakotsu was drinking saki.

"People over here have a good taste in fashion..." Jakotsu said, sporting his new out fit it was red with golden pattern.

"Ya, but it would've been good been amazing if some women were alive..."Bankotsu commented taking a drink of his saki, because when they would destroy a village they don't think twice on who lives and who dies because they get a rush of pleasure when they demolish and destroy anything or anyone, until it's over and he forget's to keep any women alive because a woman can give pleasure to a man like him that a man couldn't give.

"But, at least we had fun~"Jakotsu said.

Everyone was interesting in their own doings that they failed to notice, a woman coming from a pile of rubble. She was walking slowly observing her surroundings. What happen? Where am I? She thought seeing dead bodies and burnt down buildings, What happened here? she asked her self again. She kept looking around until she spotted two men or one man and a...woman? Sitting on steps drinking some white substance...

"Maybe they can help me..." She said to her self, she was releaved that some people were still alive, so they can also tell her what happened her also. So she began walking towards them, until the woman-man spotted her.

"Um...Excuse me..." She said catching also the other man's attention. 'Good, they can hear her...' She began walking slowly towards her because she was still dizzy for a unknown reason.

Noticing a woman walking towards them jakotsu was shocked. How can she be alived, I thought we killed everyone? So how is she?...

"Hey, Bankotsu..."

"What is it jakotsu?"

"Look in front of us..." Jakotsu stated still.

"Why?" Bankotsu asked, but when he heard a voice he looked in front of him, and saw a young woman. A Survivor...

Jakotsu adjusted his sword, "Shall I take care of her?"

"No...I'll deal with her..." He said, hopping from his spot, he began walking towards the young woman...As he was a few feet away from her he notice her expression didn't change into fear...Why isn't she afraid?Does she know who they are? Testing it out he pointed banryu at the young woman, But she still wasn't scared or a little frightened? He was starting to like her bravery...

"Who are you woman?" Bankotsu questioned.

Hearing that made her think for a second, Who is she? she kept thinking and the only thing that she could've remembered was her name...

Was she ignoring him?Getting a little irratated, "I'll ask again, Who are you?" If she wasn't going to respond this time he would kill her, even though he likes the non-responsive type, he doesn't like to ask the same thing twicc.

"I don't know who I am...The only thing I know is that my name is Rukia..." She said, catching Bankotsu's attention.

"That's the only thing you remember is your name?" Bankotsu asked wanting to make sure, when she replied with a nod, he began to think.

"Do you have anywhere to go to?" He asked.

"No sir..."She said with saddness in her voice.

"If you want you can come with us."

"For real..."Rukia was really happy.

"Yes, but there's two rules you have to obey..."

"What's the rule..." She asked curious, but she really won't care what is it as long as she's not alone...

"You have to obey everything I say, and never lie to me...got it?"

"Yes sir..."

"Good, now follow me..." Bankotsu said, walking back to his spot...

"Excuse me sir...But, can you tell me what your name? Brcause she didn't wanted to address him by his name.

"Bankotsu..."

As bankotsu arrived back to his spot with the woman, jakotsu was speechless, "Bankotsu?What are you doing?" Jakotsu whispered.

"What, Is something wrong..." Bankotsu asked innocently as if nothing happen.

knowing not to fight with is brother jakotsu just let it go, "It's nothing..."

Sitting down in his spot he turned to jakotsu, "Hey jakotsu, help Rukia get cleaned up and find some clothes for her to change into...Okay..."

"Why me!" Jakotsu Whined, He didn't want to help this woman he would rather kill her...

"Well, You are good at picking out clothes are you not...or is it-

"Fine! I'll do it..." Jakotsu accepted, Why does bankotsu always make him do boring jobs...This isn't fun at all...He whined to him self. Grabbing Rukia, Jakotsu took off wanting to finish this quickly.

Rukia and jakotsu who was rampaging through a cluster of clothes that could fit her small frame, but he was getting mad when Most of the clothes didn't fit.

"Why do you have to be so small..." Jakotsu said, going through some more clothes 'Finally~' Jakotsu praised when he found a dark purple w/ lavander flower patterns kimono w/ a golden stash. "Now go and wash up and put this on when your clean..." Jakotsu directed Rukia on what to do, as he pushed her to a nearby lake.

"Arigatou..." Rukia thanked jakotsu before disappearing behind the tress and bushes.

Returning back to his spot, jakotsu sighed, Relieved that his job was done.

"Now was that Hard." Bankotsu said.

"Don't let me do something like that again, I can deal finding clothes for a man but not a woman..." Jakotsu sighed...

As Jakotsu and Bankotsu were waiting for Rukia to returned the other members of the band of seven began returning. "Brother, Are we going to be heading out now?" Renkotsu spoked up...

"Ya, But we have to wait we'll start going." Bankotsu replied, confusing everybody execpt for jakotsu who knew.

"Wait?" Renkotsu questioned, Waiting for what?...

"Bankotsu-Sama..."

The sound of a woman caught the attention of everyone...Especially the other member who didn't met her, Since when did they have a eighth person on this team?...And a woman for the most part?...

"I'm done..." Rukia announced seeing everyone looking at her, Who are they? I never saw them before, they're maybe Bankotsu-Sama's friends...

"You look good..." Bankotsu said, getting up from his spot and walking over to Rukia, he than put an arm around her shoulder. "Okay every one!" Bankotsu began annoucing, "This is Rukia, and she's going to be staying with us from now on..." He Finished...

Mostly all of the members were shocked why would they have a women with them, but they all know that he always complained for not having a woman around, and his wish came true.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce everyone to you..." Bankotsu remembered, Pointing to his other members he began, "That's Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Suikotsu, Renkotsu, Jakotsu, and Ginkotsu..." He finished, taking his arm from Rukia's shoulders and began walking picking up his banryu.

"Okay Men lets head out..." Bankotsu announced, as everyone even Rukia followed behind him...

"Hai, Bankotsu-sama..."

HeHe, Leaving you there, Now tell me-Did you like it? Do you want me to Update the third chapter? Then review...Review...REVIEW!XD 


	3. Important!

Sorry everyone That I haven't updated this story it's just I've been to busy and on writer's block, but I'm not quiting the story. I'll be posting a new chapter every week starting september. So please bear with me, and don't think I'm not going to update. I will! =D Also I have a deviantart account -) and I draw Crossover and Rukia pairings. So if your interested click on that link. Plus I'm so happy and thankful for the reviews that you guys posted T-T, your so sweet, because you and your reviews helped me to continue all of my stories and put up more.

Also I posted this on all of my stories, and review on the story that you want me to finish first. Who ever has the most reviews by september gets updated the most will get 5 chapters until it's finished.

I'll update, but if I don't that means I'm really busy with highschool homework, study and or exams.

Also Should I make book covers for all of my stories?

Thx for reading,  
>Rukiauchiha-54 3<p>

REVIEW! 


End file.
